Haunted
by belladisordine
Summary: Alanna Lestrange was abused by her "mother", turned out by her Aunt to live in an orphanage. What happens when years later, she meets a certain Malfoy? One that always protected her? Loved her? Will Narcissa's actions in the past come back to haunt her?
1. Age 5

**Author's Note:** This fic focuses on the violent and troubled childhood of my OC Alanna and the impact Lucius Malfoy had on her life. It does contain violence, and abuse, but really, what do you expect when your "mother" is Bellatrix Lestrange?

**Age 5**

"Cruico!" the woman with the disheveled hair shouted pointing her wand at the child on the floor. The child cried and screamed as once more, pain beyond words coursed through her tiny body. Why was she doing this again?

The child wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to make herself as small as possible if by doing so hoped to make herself disappear completely. She didn't like it when Mommy was mad at her.

"Bellatrix, enough", the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy was strong with command.

"Who are you to tell me when she's had enough?" the woman spat, looking at him with hateful eyes. "Little wench never learns"

"Yes Bellatrix, but if you kill her, she will be of no use to you nor the Dark Lord now will she?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow as he studied his sister-in-law. He had never been one to care much for children, he barely had time for his own son, but there was something….. different about the helpless little girl Bellatrix had taken in.

"You're right" Bellatrix said after a moment of careful consideration. "Dobby, take the brat to the dungeons and lock her up. She'll not be running about the Manor tonight"

The dirty child on the floor did not raise her head to meet her mother's eyes as the tiny house elf shuffled forward and held out a hand to her. She was too scared of displeasing her again. The child only wiped the tears from her face as she took the offered hand and climbed slowly to her feet. She was still in considerable pain, her entire body hurt, and she was hungry. Her mother had forgotten to feed her again. She peeked out through her hair at the other people in the room, the blonde woman, her mother's sister, staring coldly at her. She didn't like her either, and wished her sister would grow tired of her and dispose of her. The little boy, no older than she, who was obviously the apple of his mother's eye, standing near the fire, a look of pity in his gray eyes. And finally the man of the house, watching her with indifferent gray eyes as she shuffled past him. She saw his hand twitch, and she involuntarily flinched, afraid he would strike her the way her mother did when she did not move fast enough.

It was late at night, that much the child could be certain of, for the light had gone out of her prison long ago. She sat against the wall, her hair tangled and uncombed, her clothes torn and bloody. She slept on the cold stone floor with little more than a rag for a blanket. When she heard the footsteps approaching, she flattened herself against the wall, wondering what she could have done wrong this time, and knowing she could never make herself small enough to escape the punishment that was surely waiting for her.

"Alanna?" the soft, hesitating voice of the man startled her. He was always careful not to speak about her, much less to her, and she was frightened. Tears began to run down her cheeks, and she let out a soft gasp before she could stop it. By the light of his wand, she saw the man's head turn in her direction and knew she had been spotted. As the man strode towards her, Alanna lowered her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the first blow to come. Had they finally decided to be done with her? Had they sent him to take care of her once and for all?

The last thing she expected was the sound of the man lowering himself to the ground beside her, so when it came, she instinctively tried to move away. When his hand came out to restrain her, she didn't fight it, but was curious when instead of digging his fingers into her arm the way Bellatrix did, he pulled her closer to him instead.

"My word child, look at you" he said softly, the tone of disapproval clear in his voice. The man reached a hand up slowly, and brushed it over her cheek gently, pushing back strands of dirty hair that were clinging to her tearstained face.

"You were a beautiful sight when we took you, and now look at you. What has she done to you?" his voice was soft, but the child did not answer, she was used to not speaking to adults. She knew what happened when you did. The man studied her for a few seconds before taking her chin in his hand and turning her to face him. "Have you eaten child?" he asked softly, his eyes searching hers. When the girl shook her head, he sighed, it was an annoyed sound.

"Dobby!" the man's voice was quiet, but the house elf appeared all the same, sinking into a low bow before them. "Bring down a tray of food, a large pitcher of water, an empty bowl and some towels. Be sure you're neither heard nor followed" The elf nodded and with a 'crack' disappeared again.

The child said nothing during the exchange, choosing instead to stare at the floor, watching as a spider spun its web in the corner. She hated spiders.

Within minutes, the house elf was back, carefully balancing a tray in its hands. It placed the tray on the floor in front of them before bowing low again and retreating back the way it had come.

The man reached out, poured some of the water into a glass which he handed to her. She drank it greedily, her throat was parched, she couldn't remember the last time her mother had remembered to give her anything. Her stomach growled loudly, and she heard the man beside her sigh softly. He seemed disappointed, but she didn't know what she could have done to cause it. As she drank the water, she watched with curious eyes as he poured more water into a bowl before touching it with his wand. The child set the now empty glass down before coughing slightly and thanking the man in a shaky voice.

"You're most welcome my dear" the man had replied, reaching out again to touch her face. He studied her for a moment more before he took one of the small towels, dipped it in the now luke warm water, and began using it to gently clean her face. The girl sat quietly, as the man slowly cleaned her face and arms, flinching as he occasionally touched one of the many bruises and cuts marring her skin.

"There" he said after several moments, the barest hints of a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. The man turned to the tray and took the soup dish and a spoon, handing them carefully to her. She took them and began to eat quickly, as though afraid he would snatch the bowl back from her. The man said nothing as she ate, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Feel better?" he asked casually when she had finished eating. The child nodded, embarrassed at the mess she had made when she had spilled some of the soup. The man did not yell at her when he saw it, he did not strike her, he simply sighed again, the corner of his mouth pulling up once more.

"What am I going to do with you Alanna?" he asked softly studying her again reaching out and gathering her into his arms. "You're such a precious thing, and I have great plans for you my child"

Alanna yawned, and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder as he started rocking her slightly in his arms. This wasn't something she had ever experienced in her memory – she felt safe.


	2. Age 7

**Age 7**

Alanna sat outside near the hedgerows watching the butterflies flutter around Narcissa's rose bushes. She could hear them arguing inside the Manor again, and hoped it wasn't about her, although she knew it was. Narcissa hated her, hated the very idea of her. When Bellatrix had been imprisoned in Azkabhan, Narcissa had practically begged Lucius to turn her out. But he had refused.

Alanna sighed, if they were fighting that would mean no dinner for her. Narcissa was proving to be just as cold-hearted as her sister, finding pleasure in punishing Alanna when she didn't move fast enough, or when she did something that was, in Narcissa's opinion, wrong.

Alanna watched as Draco rode past the front door on his little broom, and she couldn't help but feel envious of him. He was the Malfoy heir, spoiled rotten, and loved by his parents. He always got new clothes, and the best toys, and she always got nothing. Occasionally, Lucius would sneak something down to her, a new dress, or a doll, but it wasn't the same. She wanted to be like Draco, she wanted a warm bed, and parents to chase away the monsters.

Alanna sighed as she heard a door slam somewhere inside the Manor, and she shifted farther back into the bushes, trying to hide herself from view. She watched as Narcissa appeared, shielding her eyes from the sun as she scanned the view before her. Either she was just checking on Draco, or she did not find what she was looking for. Either way, she turned after a moment and disappeared back into the house.

Alanna waited until the sky had turned to a dusty pink before she slowly slid from her hiding spot and started back towards the house. She smelled dinner as soon as she stepped through the front door, and she eagerly walked towards the dining room, anticipating something hot to eat.

"Nothing for you tonight" Narcissa's cold voice sounded behind her as she was about to enter the dining room.

"But I'm hungry" Alanna replied, her voice barely above a whine.

"You should have thought about that earlier. You are no child of mine, and therefore –"

"Narcissa"

The sound of the man's voice had both Narcissa and Alanna turning, one with a look of disdain, the other hope. He would save her, he nearly always did.

"Lucius" Narcissa's exasperated voice echoed through the hallway, "We've no obligation to this child. Don't you see what she's done to us?"

The man said nothing, sneering slightly at his wife as he brushed by her to stand beside the child, his hand touching her shoulder lightly.

"She is our ward Narcissa. We will take care of her"

"Lucius – "

"No Narcissa" the voice was so sharp that the tone of command could not be ignored. "She will be fed. And tomorrow I will take her for proper clothing"

"She won't be here tomorrow" Narcissa spat back. "I've already called the orphanage. Someone will be here to collect her first thing. She is not my niece. Not my sister's child. She is no kin to me, and I will not have her here any longer"

Lucius' hand tightened on the child's shoulder for a fraction of a second as though he could not believe Narcissa dared disobey him.

"I am done caring for her Lucius. I will feed her tonight if I must, but it ends now. Do you hear me?"

Lucius did not reply. He merely turned on his heel and walked out, not into the dinning room, perhaps to his study. And the child felt the last of her hope die as the door closed behind him.

What was to become of her?


	3. Age 11

**Age 11**

Alanna clutched the handle of her trolley tightly in her hand as she and her "parents" entered into Platform 9 3/4.

"I still don't see why we can't send her to Beuxbatons" her adoptive mother said, her nose in the air as she looked at all the students waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. "I'd feel much safer knowing she was there than attending Hogwarts with these… riffraff"

Alanna was certain her mother's well rehearsed tirade was interrupted by her adopted father at some point, but she was not listening. Instead, her gaze was focused on a family some feet away. A man and woman standing there with their son, it had to be, for the entire family had the most shocking white-blonde hair she had ever seen. She felt a tingling in her stomach when she looked at the trio, at the man especially. She was certain she had known them, but how could she have? Up until this point, she had been living in France with her parents. There was no way she could have known these people with the shocking hair. And yet – she felt that she did. That she should go over there and make herself known to them.

Alanna turned looked up at her mother, "Who are they?" she whispered nodding in the direction of the trio that had captured her attention.

Josephina Benoit looked down her nose at the people Alanna had pointed out before she sniffed delicately. "They are the Malfoys" she said, in a tone that discouraged follow up questions. Alanna said nothing more to her mother, but she continued to watch them up until the man looked in their direction, and seemingly into her. His pewter eyes searching hers for the barest space of time. Alanna looked away quickly, obviously embarrassed to have been caught staring, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him.

Suddenly, the sound of the train whistle interrupted her thoughts, and with a quick brush of her lips against her parents' cheeks, she hoisted her trunk and pulled it onto the train behind her. It didn't take long for her to find a near empty compartment, and she slid in, closing the door behind her.

"Hello" she said pleasantly, as she pushed a strand of her black hair away from her face. "I'm Anna. Mind if I sit here?"

The other students shrugged, so she took that to mean yes, and she carefully took a seat near the door.

"You're a first year aren't you?" one of the boys asked. He was decidedly adorable, with a shock of red hair and freckles across his nose.

Alanna nodded, "I am"

"We're third years" the boy said with a jerk of his head to indicate the other occupant of the compartment, another boy with red hair who was leaning against the window, apparently already asleep. "I'm Fred, and that lump over there is my brother George"

"Its lovely to meet you Fred" she said, smiling softly at him before she settled back into her seat. "Tell me, do you like Hogwarts?" she asked curious about what would be her school. "My mum wanted to send me to Beuxbatons, but my father wouldn't hear of it"

"Its not a bad school" Fred said with a shrug, "A bit of a bore really, but as long as you're in Gryffindor, you'll do alright"

Alanna leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her palms. "What's Gryffindor?"

Fred laughed at her comment, before he too leaned forwards. "Its one of the four Hogwarts Houses" he told her.

"The best House" interjected the lump in the corner, who hadn't been asleep after all.

Alanna laughed. "Is it the best house because you're in it?" she guessed, simply delighted by her companions.

"It's the best for many reasons; my dear first year" George said, sitting up and looking at her interestedly. "It's the house for the brave".

Alanna looked from one boy to the other, smiling as they filled her in on the other three houses, and mentally crossing her fingers that she got placed in Gryffindor with these two, as they made her forget about the blonde haired man, if only for a little while.

All too soon, she had stepped off the train, and had been taken, by boat, to the huge castle. She had barely begun to take everything in when she had been herded with the other first years, into a small room off of the Great Hall, before they were lined up and marched in for the annual sorting.

"Benoit, Anna" Professor McGonagall called in her no nonsense voice. Alanna walked forward on shaking legs to sit on the bench, taking a deep breath before she felt the hat being placed on her head. The sorting hat had barely touched her raven locks before it called out "SLYTHERIN"

Alanna's shoulders slumped as she saw the looks of disappointment on the faces of Fred and George, before she slid off of the bench and made her way to the Slytherin table. Alanna crossed her arms, burying her head and ignoring the rest of the sorting. That is until

"Malfoy, Draco!" was called and her head shot up. Alanna watched his sorting with interest, feeling overjoyed when he too was placed in Slytherin.

"Maybe now I'll find out the answers that I seek" she thought, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the boy make his way over to their table. She didn't know why, and she didn't know how, but somehow she was certain Draco Malfoy was the key to unlocking the mystery surrounding her life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** To clear up any confusion, before she was sent to the orphanage, her memory was modified so that she would not remember living with the Malfoy family, nor the abuse that she suffered as Narcissa was afraid of it coming back on her. Don't worry, she will remember.


	4. Age 15

**Age 15**

Alanna sat in the attic of her parents' home, clutching an envelope in her hand. Inside she had discovered papers from the orphanage. Alanna reeled at the information she had discovered, scarcely able to believe her eyes.

_Alanna Lyra Lestrange born on the 31__st__ of October 1980 to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Sent to live with her aunt Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius Malfoy after her parent's imprisonment in Azkaban. Custody turned over to the Magical Nursery and Orphanage on the 15__th __day of November 1987. Adopted on the 12__th__ day of June 1988 by __Josephina __and Edward Beniot. _

She was adopted. Her parents had lied to her. She was a Lestrange. A LESTRANGE. Alanna shook her head, disgusted with everyone. With her parents for lying to her for all these years, with the Malfoy family for turning her out, with the people at the orphanage for putting the charm on her to block her early memories. Now that she knew the truth, she remembered everything with perfect clarity. The torture at the hands of her psychotic mother, the comfort the Malfoy patriarch had provided. The long days hidden in the hedgerows, and the even longer nights locked away in the dungeons.

'_How could they have done that to me?' _she wondered, throwing the envelope back into the chest in which she had found it. _'Why didn't they tell me the truth?'_

Alanna was just about to slam the lid down on the chest when she spotted something half hidden underneath the stacks of paperwork. A piece of thick, expensive looking white parchment. Carefully, she pulled it out and opened it, her eyes growing wider as she read the words carefully written there

_ The child that you hold in your arms is special to me. Please love and care for her since I was unable to do so. May she grow up protected and happy, and have everything her heart desires._

_LM_

Alanna stared down at the paper in her hand, barely moving it in time to avoid a teardrop splashing down on it. LM…. It had to be Lucius Malfoy. It just had to be.

Wordlessly, Alanna tucked the paper into her pocket and went downstairs to confront her parents.

**Authors Note: Yes, I realize this story is moving along quite fast, but that is the way I see it in my head (and I'm sorry if it makes more sense there than it does here). Eventually, I may add more chapters to this as more comes to me, but thus far, I am only getting glimpses into her life. **


	5. Age 17

**Age 17**

"I'm glad you decided to come home with me over the holidays" Draco said softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know it can't be easy for you, staying with your parents year after year knowing what they kept from you"

Alanna smiled softly at him, resting her head against his shoulder, "I don't know what I would have done if not for you Draco" she said softly, pulling back just far enough that she could look at him, "You truly are my best friend"

Alanna closed her eyes as the train slowed to a stop. How could she say Draco was her best friend when she hadn't told him the truth? When she had only told him that she was adopted, not that she had lived with him? How could she tell him she had accepted his invitation only so that she could see the man again? His Father.

Alanna stood when he did, and grabbed her bag from the rack above them. "Will your parents be meeting us?" she asked softly, trying to keep any traces of her hidden knowledge from him.

"No" Draco said softly, "One of the servants will no doubt"

* * *

Alanna's heart began to race as they reached the door of the large Manor house. Alanna glanced towards the hedgerows, the place she had hidden when she was seven, trying to escape Narcissa's rage. Wordlessly, she followed Draco into the ornately decorated foyer.

"Mother? Father?" he called out, his voice echoing down the hallway. "We're here"

"Welcome home Draco"

Alanna stiffened at the sound of Narcissa's voice, and she turned, watching as the woman clicked towards them on needle thin high heels. The woman paused only long enough to brush her lips over Draco's cheek, barely touching his skin, before she was studying Alanna, a slight hint of disapproval on her face.

"Tell me girl, are you pureblood?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am" she said, her gaze never wavering.

"And what House are you in dear?" Narcissa asked, her tone softening slightly.

"Slytherin"

At that Narcissa smiled a bit. "That was my house. And my husband's as well" she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Are you done Mother?" Draco asked, obviously bored with his mother's incessant questions.

"I suppose… for now"

Alanna turned with Draco to head up the stairs so he could show her which room she'd been staying in when the sound of footsteps reached them. Alanna turned back, her heart stopping for a fraction of a second before it began to pound so loudly, she was certain everyone would be able to hear it.

Lucius Malfoy strode into the foyer, his snake tipped walking stick clutched in his hand.

"Draco" he said with a nod, his eyes drifting over to Alanna where she was certain she saw something flash in them before it was carefully concealed.

"Father" Draco responded, taking Alanna's hand and leading her over to the man. "This is my friend Anna"

Lucius studied Alanna, and she was certain he somehow knew who she was. He reached a hand out, and she took it instinctively.

"Hello Anna" he said, his voice like velvet.

"Pleasure to meet you " Alanna stammered, unable to look away from his eyes, barely registering the fact that her hand was still in his.

Lucius made a sound, as he released her hand, and he looked at her with such a cold indifference, that she thought for a moment she had offended him.

"I've business to attend to" he said to Narcissa, before his eyes touched on Draco and Alanna again. "See that I am not disturbed"

* * *

Alanna spent the rest of her afternoon with Draco, seeing parts of the Manor that she was quite certain she had not known existed when she lived their previously. Dinner came and went, and although she was seated at the same table as the man she had so longed to see, he would not so much as look in her direction. Alanna felt her appetite waver as she realized that he did not remember her, or if he did, he was disappointed to see her again. Maybe he was regretting the kindness he had shown to her in the past, wondering why she had come there, and what she wanted.

As Alanna lay in bed that night, she stared at the ceiling wondering what she should do. Obviously, Lucius was uncomfortable with her being here, so she should leave. But perhaps she should apologize to him first, for offending him in his own home, even though she was at a loss for what she could have done to offend him in the first place. Silently, Alanna slid out of the bed, and after slipping a dressing robe over her pajamas, crept silently from her room and down the stairs, seeing the light glowing dimly from his study.

Alanna knocked softly on the open door to his study, waiting for him to look up before she stepped tentatively into the room. "I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way, if my presence here bothers you, I will leave in the morning"

"Nonsense" Lucius Malfoy drawled, rising slowly from his desk and walking over to her. "You have done nothing for which you should apologize, in fact, it is I that owes you the apology my dear" Lucius smiled at her as he took her hand, leading her into his study and over towards the leather sofa. "Forgive me, I did not mean to act as though you had done something my dear Anna" he said softly, his eyes searching hers, "In is just that you so very much remind me of someone I knew many years ago"

Alanna smiled softly as she studied the man before her, the feeling of déjà vu almost overpowering. "This woman" she asked softly, "Was she a lover?"

A small smile, a bit sad looking, touched on his lips as he patted her hand. "No. She was but a child when I knew her, the most gorgeous little girl I'd ever seen. But she's long gone now, off to a better life I'd like to think"

Alanna was touched by his honesty, although she was a bit surprised that he had opened up to her the way that he did. This was certainly a different man than the one she thought she remembered.

"" she said softly, looking up at him through long lashes. "There is something I'd like to do. Something I've wanted to do since I got here. And I…." she blushed before she was able to continue. "I'd like to know if I may do it"

Lucius looked at the girl curiously, "I suppose you may" he said tilting his head as he studied her.

Alanna smiled up at him before she rose, and taking his hand in hers, led him back to his desk.

"Please" she said, gesturing towards the chair. "Sit"

Lucius looked at her, unable to stop the look of surprise that crossed his features, but he did as she asked, settling himself into the chair before he looked up at her. Alanna smiled at him, before she stepped closer and sat down, carefully curling herself into his lap.

"Miss Beniot!" he exclaimed, jumping in a way that caused her to wrap her arms around his neck before she was dumped on the floor, "Might I ask just what in the name of Merlin you think you are doing?"

Alanna looked up at him, smiling softly. "You held me once" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "My name is not Anna, " she said softly. "It's Alanna. And you once comforted me when I was but a child"

Lucius' eyes widened at the girls words. No one outside of his family had known of the girl. His arms tightened around her wordlessly pulling her against him, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as he held her.

"I searched for you. For years I attempted to find what had become of you" he whispered. "Tell me, are you happy? Cared for?"

Alanna shook her head, "My adoptive parents have always treated me kindly" she said softly. "They have given me everything I've ever wanted, ever asked for. Except this one thing. There was always this one thing that I wanted that they could never give to me"

"And what is that?" Lucius asked softly, pulling back to look at her. Whatever it was she desired, he would find a way to give it to her.

"You" she said softly.


	6. Age 19

**WARNING: This chapter contains material of a sexual nature. If you do not wish to read it, please skip ahead to the next one :)**

**Age 19**

_Two years. It had been two years since Alanna Beniot began her affair with Lucius Malfoy. Two of the most wonderful, sexually enriched years of her life. And still she couldn't get enough of him. _

Alanna tiptoed down the stairs, heading for his private study, somehow knowing he would be there. She leaned against the doorjamb for a moment, simply watching him, marveling in the fact that he was hers. Well as much hers as a married man could be. Alanna smirked as he finally raised his head from the parchment that he had been writing upon, loving the way his eyes roamed slowly up her body. Slowly, she walked into the room, keeping her eyes on his as she slowly undid the belt on the silk robe that she was wearing, letting it drop to her shoulders before it pooled on the floor. She wore nothing under it but a pair of ridiculously high heels. Alanna reached him, and she extended her hand, running her fingers through his hair before she pulled him to her, resting his head against her breast.

Alanna drew in a breath as she felt his tongue slide over her nipple, and she turned slightly, running her hand over his head as his mouth closed over her, suckling her breast the way an infant might. "I love you" she whispered, knowing he would never respond, but needing to tell him all the same. Slowly, she sank to her knees, her fingertips resting on his thighs as she looked up at him. Alanna's gaze never left his as she slowly undid the buttons of his trousers, releasing him from the tight confines of his pants. Still watching him, she leaned forward, her tongue darting out to lick the tip of him, before she closed her eyes and took him in her mouth. Alanna hummed happily around him as she tasted him, her mouth moving slowly along the length of him before she relaxed her throat and took him as deeply as she could, flicking her tongue along the sensitive skin. Slowly, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking what couldn't take into her mouth. Alanna pleasured him in relative silence, the only sounds being his ragged gasps and muttered curses. After a moment, she felt his hands on her, pushing her back. "Get on my desk" he growled. "I want to taste you now"

Alanna smiled at his words, slowly rising as she complied with his whispered demand. Carefully, she slid his papers to the side, before she leaned back, shivering slightly at the feel of the cold wood against her back. She had a moment to watch him, the way his eyes took in the curves of her body as his head moved closer to her, before his tongue slid out and dipped into her center and she was robbed of conscious thought.

Alanna moaned and writhed beneath his ministrations, certain her body would catch fire, the way her skin was burning. "Please" she practically begged even as she arched herself against him. "I need you Lucius"

Alanna's cries grew as he did not relent, and she could feel the fire raging hotter inside of her. Her head fell back in pleasure as she felt one of his long fingers enter her, quickly joined by a second. He moved his fingers in time to the pace he had set with his tongue, teasing, touching, and perfectly hitting her most sensitive areas at the same time. Alanna bit her lip to keep from crying out as the pleasure overwhelmed her, and her release coated his fingers.

Lucius took his time finishing with her, before his fingers slowly slid out of her and she opened her eyes to look at him again. "My sweet one" he whispered, moving up her body, placing kisses along her skin. "My beautiful Alanna, so perfect when she comes"

Alanna watched him, her gaze drifting down to where he was slowly, almost absently stroking his hardness as he positioned himself at her opening. "Only yours" she whispered as he slid into her in one fluid stroke, filling her completely.

Soft moans and cries filled his study as they moved together, slowly at first, and then gradually increasing their pace until it was something like a frenzy. "Fuck" she whispered as she propped herself up on her elbows, watching him through desire filled eyes as he moved inside of her, setting her nerves on fire. Alanna cried out as he pushed her over the edge, and she clung to him, her nails raking down his back as she came. "That's it" he urged, coming closer to his own release, "Let me hear you"

Alanna leaned up and bit his shoulder gently; rocking against him, arching herself up into him so that the angle changed and he took her deeper. "Let go" she whispered, her breath catching when he lowered his head and captured her mouth in a soft, possessive kiss. Alanna sighed into him, smiling against his lips as she felt him empty into her.

Alanna ran her hands up and down his back as he laid his head against her breasts, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Well. Look what we have here" the cold voice coming from the doorway caused the both of them to jump. Standing there, arms crossed over their chest, and nose in the air, Narcissa glared at the pair of them.

"Narcissa" Lucius began, straightening, only to be silenced when Narcissa stormed over to them, slapping him hard in the face. "Do not" she hissed, raising her hand as if to strike him again. "Do not speak to me while you are still inside of her"

Alanna couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips as Lucius slid out of her, standing and hastily doing up the buttons on his trousers. She slid off the desk, comfortable in her nakedness, until Lucius handed her the robe she had discarded earlier.

"Narcissa" he tried again.

"Out" Narcissa bellowed glaring at Alanna with tear-filled eyes. "Get out of my home you whore! I don't want you to ever come here again. Do not contact my husband or my son"

Alanna smirked at the older woman as she strode towards them, smelling strongly of Lucius' cologne, and strongly of the love they had just made.

"Whatever you say….. Aunt" she said, her eyes cold with malice, a satisfied smile appearing on her lips as she saw the realization dawn over Narcissa.

Alanna took one last look at Lucius, her heart catching in her chest. "Goodbye Lover" she said softly, before she turned on her heel and strode from his office. Alanna wasted no time in getting dressed, gathering what few things she had brought with her, and leaving the Manor, leaving the man she loved behind, possibly forever.


	7. Age 22  Part 1

**Age 22 - Part One  
**

Alanna smiled down at the little girl beside her, enjoying the sun beating down on them from overhead. Italy was a beautiful country, and she was glad she had decided to come here.

"Are you enjoying yourself Carina?" Alanna asked, reaching her hand down and running it over top of the black hair of her daughter. "Yes mommy" Carina responded, squeezing her mother's hand tightly. "May we go back now? I'm sleepy"

Alanna smiled down at the girl, "In a bit my little love. There is something that I have to do first"

Alanna and Carina strode through the streets of Verona, taking in the beauty of their location. Soon, they came upon a wall that was almost completely covered with pieces of paper. Some in colorful ink, many in a language Alanna did not understand. Silently, Alanna pulled a scrap of parchment from her pocket, and unfolded it, scanning it once.

_Dear Juliet,_

_Three years ago, I was driven away from the man that I love. I still think about him every day, and when I look into the eyes of our daughter, I want her to know him. Their eyes are the exact same shade of gray, that it breaks my heart. There is nothing I wouldn't do, wouldn't give to see him again._

Alanna smiled down at the parchment, blinking away the tears that had sprung to her eyes. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she charmed the letter so that it would stick to the wall, and she turned, picking up her tired daughter in her arms, and carrying her back to the villa they were staying at.

* * *

Three weeks later, Alanna and Carina were walking the same street in Verona, attending a street faire in celebration of the love of Romeo and Juliet when she heard a familiar voice calling out over the noise of the crowd.

"Anna? Anna Beniot?"

Anna turned suddenly, pulling Carina closer to her side, before her heart hitched at the sight of the man running towards her. "Draco?" she asked, unwilling to believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Draco laughed, pulling Alanna into a hug, almost lifting her off her feet before he responded.

"I'm getting married here" he said, looking over his shoulder and beaming as a woman joined them. "Alanna, meet my fiancé Astoria. Astoria, I'm sure you remember Alanna, she was my closest friend at school"

Alanna smiled, as she shook hands with Astoria, before she winked at Draco, "You have a lovely wife-to-be" she said, even as her mind tried to process what was happening. Draco getting married? In Verona? Was his Father….. Alanna mentally shook herself before the thought could fully develop.

"What about you?" Draco asked, his eyes darting to the small figure behind Alanna's legs. Alanna smiled, shaking her head sadly, "No. I'm still as single as I ever was" she said before she pulled Carina out from behind her. "I would however like you to meet someone. Draco, this is my daughter, Carina"

Draco knelt down in front of Carina, "Hello Carina" he said with a friendly smile. "I'm Draco"

Carina looked up at Draco and smiled, waving at him before she looked up at her mother, "He's pretty" she said loudly, earning another grin from Draco. This time when Carina looked back at him, Alanna saw a flicker of understanding in his eyes before he rose to look at her.

"She's gorgeous" he said softly.

"Thank You"

"She has your hair"

"I know"

"And….."

"Your Father's eyes. I know"

Draco nodded, swallowing twice before he shook his head. "So that was why you left without so much as a goodbye" he said tersely. "Tell me, did my mother throw you out, or did Father turn you away when you told him?"

Alanna took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. This wasn't the way she wanted him to find out.

"I was young Draco. And I'm sorry. I was in love with your Father. I always have been, ever since I was a young child. I know none of this makes sense to you, but please….. the night that I left, your mother had found us in your Father's study…. It was the night I conceived my little angel. And I'm sorry that I have not contacted you in the years between, but how could I have told you?"

Draco regarded her silently. He knew who she was now, he had known since the night she had left. His mother had told him most of it, about her being the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. About how she had been adopted at a young age after Lucius has decided they could not care for another child.

"How could you do that?" he asked softly, raising a hand when she opened her mouth to argue. "I'm not talking about to me Anna. How could you do this to my Father? How could you take off? How could you keep the news of your little one from him? You had his child Anna. For three years, he's been searching for you"

Anna opened her mouth again, but no sound came out. She stared at Draco for what seemed like an eternity, before she said shakily, "Is he here? Your Father?"

Draco smiled, "He is. Would you….. I could….."

Alanna smiled at him and nodded, before kneeling down beside her daughter. "Sweetheart, we're going to walk with Draco now ok? He's going to take us to meet someone special alright?"

Alanna smiled as Astoria took Draco's arm and they began walking again. "I don't suppose this is going to go well is it?" she whispered, "I mean your mum won't be happy…."

"No" Draco agreed, "She won't be, but she can't do anything about it. She left my Father two years ago"

Alanna's eyes widened. "She left him? Why?"

Draco shrugged, "Because he wouldn't stop looking for you"


	8. Age 22 Part II

**Age 22 - Part Two**

Alanna's heart began to pound in her chest as she followed Draco through the crowded streets of Italy. What was she doing? How could she possibly explain to Lucius what she had done?

"Draco" she said softly, stopping just a few feet short of a handsome villa, "I can't. I can't do this...I'm sorry" she said starting to turn.

"Anna" Draco said, grabbing her hand before she could bolt. "Alanna, please. For my Father's sake, at least see him. Just this once, give him the closure that he's so desperately been seeking.

Anna swallowed, her eyes searching Draco's face. "What would you have me do Draco?" she asked him, tears filling her eyes. "Its better this way" she said softly. "Its better that I not see him... that he not know"

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, "Anna, would you please listen to yourself? I understand that you're scared to face him, but please, think of all I've confided in you. My Father loved you. He has been searching for you, and that was before he knew of the child you had together. Are you truly naive enough to believe that he would turn you away now?"

Anger flashed into her eyes at his words, "I am neither scared nor naive" she hissed at him, yanking her hand free of his.

"Exactly" Draco said with a small smile, "Well.. what are we waiting for?"

Alanna closed her eyes as Draco knocked on the door to his Father's suite. She had to take several deep breaths before she could be reasonably reassured that she would not pass out. On her insistance, she was standing to the side, invisible to whomever answered his knock.

"Draco?" The confusion in the velvet voice was clear, and it caused Alanna's eyes to shoot open, instantly drawn to the man that had answered the door. Had it really been three years since she had last seen him? He looked exactly the same as she remembered, and she felt a smile pull the corners of her mouth even as her daughter tugged impatiently on her hand.

"Father... I've brought someone here to see you" Draco said softly.

"I see no visitor" Lucius answered, having obviously looked around. "Honestly Draco, I'm in no mood for games". His voice sounded tired, and Alanna's heart ached to see him, ached to touch him even if just once more.

Draco looked to where Alanna stood, and she took another deep breath. Leaving Carina nestled in Astoria's arms, Alanna walked towards the villa. She saw the exact moment that Lucius became aware of her by the way his body tensed. She stopped, suddenly more nervous than she had been.

"Alanna?"

The sound of his voice broke the last of her resolve, and she found herself quickly moving towards the villa, towards him.

"Lucius" the tears flowed freely as Alanna reached him, as he took her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"Shhh" Lucius said softly, running his hand down her hair, "Its alright Alanna"

"No" she wept aganist his chest, "Its not alright Lucius. You don't know what I've done.. what I've kept from you"

Lucius pulled back slightly, looking down into the eyes of the girl he had loved, of the girl he had thought he had lost. "Whatever it is Alanna" he said softly as he tilted her chin up so that she was forced to look at him, "I forgive you"

Alanna smiled at his words, turning her head as she heard Draco's re-approaching footsteps. Now it was he who carried her secret. Carina blinked and yawned, looking at her mother in confusion. Alanna heard Lucius' gasp of breath, and she looked to him once more.

"Is she?" he began looking down at her, the surprise clear on his face.

"Yes" Alanna whispered. "She's your daughter"


	9. Age 23

**Age 23**

Alanna stared down at the stick in her hand. "Positive" she said, her eyes widening in astonishment. "Bloody Hell"

Alanna walked from the bathroom into the Master bedroom as though in a daze. She continued down the stairs and through the Manor house that she had returned to only the year before after reuniting with Lucius in Italy. "Postive" she said again, still unable to believe what she had seen.

Quickly, she made her way to Lucius' study, knocking impatiently on the door. At his summons, she walked in, her face pale and her hands shaking.

"Lucius" she began, "We have a problem"

Lucius looked up from the parchment he had been reading, his brow furrowed in confusion. "A problem?" he repeated before he took in her expression and quickly rose, crossing the room to take her in his arms. "What is wrong my sweet?" he purred against her hair, "Why are you shaking?"

Alanna clung to him for several moments, unable to find the words before she finally looked up at him. "I'm pregnant"

Lucius' eyes registered the shock of her words before he carefully composed his features. "Are you certain?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion.

Alanna nodded softly, looking up at him and nervously biting her lip.

"Well then" Lucius said softly, "We do have a problem don't we Alanna? A problem that I can see only one solution to"

Alanna's heart hammered in her chest as she looked up at him, "What's that?" she asked afraid of his answer.

"You must marry me"


	10. Age 30

**Age 30**

Alanna hugged Carina tightly against her ignoring the muffled protests from her eldest child.

"Mother Please" Carina hissed, struggling against her before looking towards her Father, her eyes pleading, "Get her off me?"

Alanna chuckled as she released her daughter, "Don't forget to write" she said softly, "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too mum, but I'll be ok, Promise"

Alanna smiled as Carina boarded the Hogwarts Express, ignoring the bickering of the three children behind her, their Father would deal with them.

Alanna watched the train until it had disappeared, absently wiping the tears from her eyes.

"She'll be alright" Lucius said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"I know" Alanna said softly as she leaned against him. "I can't believe how quickly they've all grown" she whispered, watching as their two boys, ages seven and six bickered about Quidditch while their five year old daughter played quietly with her doll.

"Pretty soon they'll all be at school" Lucius commented, his eyes shining with pride, "Then what will we do?"

"Finally have peace and quiet" Alanna suggested with a laugh as she pulled her husband down for a kiss.


End file.
